


Новое начало

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, tatoo, tatoo kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: У Финна глобальная проблема. По находит неожиданное решение.





	

Говорят, что шрамы украшают мужчину, что для солдата это предмет гордости, повод похвастаться перед другими за бутылкой вискаря, которая всех почему-то превращала в героев, в одиночку расправившихся с хреналлионом врагов, причём неважно, за какую сторону они сражались. Этим грешили что штурмовики, что повстанцы, но Финн не был согласен ни с теми, ни с другими. Он своими шрамами не гордился, и уж тем более не испытывал желания хвастаться. Для него длинный шрамище через всю спину был свидетельством собственной слабости и неподготовленности к сражению такого уровня. Каждый раз, когда Финн раздевался в душе, шрам ехидно посмеивался над ним из отражения в зеркале, и словно говорил: «Ну что, дружище, проебал бой, да? Хули ты вообще полез, с твоей-то подготовкой? Героем побыть захотел? Девушку защитить? Возомнил себя древним рыцарем-джедаем? Долбоёб ты, FN-2187, как был косоглазым штурмовиком, не способным струёй в писсуар попасть, так и остался…»   
Разумеется, всё это говорил не шрам – шрамы разговаривать не умеют. Это сам Финн костерил себя – мысль о поражении грызла его, как какой-то неведомый монстр, состоящий из одних зубов, длинных и острых, как иглы. И зверь этот ослаблял хватку только тогда, когда Финн выматывал себя на тренировках до изнеможения. Когда он доползал до их с По каюты и падал без сил на койку, то не ощущал уже ничего, кроме космической усталости.   
По наблюдал за всем со стороны и первое время не видел в этом ничего плохого. Ну хочет Финн научиться всему и сразу, тренируется ревностно и упорно — если это кому и может повредить, так только врагам. Но со временем одержимость Финна стала отражаться и на их отношениях. Их вроде бы явные взаимные чувства отошли на второй план, они всё меньше времени проводили вместе, и даже во время совместных «романтических» ужинов Финн только о тренировках и говорил, и вся «романтика» исчезала, как воздух через пробоину в корпусе. Что же до интимных отношений, то они абсолютно потеряли всю яркость и страсть, поскольку в постели Финну куда сильнее хотелось спать, чем заниматься любовью с По.   
Со временем эта ситуация достала лучшего пилота сопротивления до самых печёнок, и, наконец, он со свойственной ему прямотой припёр Финна к стенке и потребовал объяснений. Тот попытался отвертеться, но под напором По всё же рассказал о шраме – сбивчиво и неуклюже, как всегда с ним бывало, когда дело доходило до описания собственных чувств.   
По хотелось сказать что-то тёплое и нежное, как-то утешить Финна, помочь ему выбраться из той беспросветной задницы, куда тот сам себя загнал, но в голову, как назло, не приходило ничего. Он умел летать на чём угодно, хоть на корыте, которое держится на одном болте без гайки, но тупо не знал, что сказать замечательному парню, сидящему напротив со слегка виноватым видом.   
Поэтому По просто взял его за руку.  
— Слушай, у меня есть дурацкая идея, — проговорил он, неловко улыбнувшись. — Если тебе не понравится, можешь послать меня куда подальше. В общем, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы забить твой шрам татуировкой?   
— Татуировкой? — озадаченно переспросил Финн.   
Идея показалась ему странноватой, он вообще никогда не думал о рисунках на коже, и тем более ему не приходило в голову решить свою проблему таким способом. Однако определённая логика в этом всё же была: если закрыть уродливое напоминание о позорном поражении чем-то красивым и символичным, то может, и грызущие его мысли потеряют остроту и скроются под слоем чего-то нового и удивительного. А всё новое и удивительное в его жизни так или иначе оказывалось связано с По. Глаза Финна вспыхнули азартом, он чуть подался вперёд и сверкнул белоснежными зубами в диковатой улыбке:  
— А давай!

***

 

Они перерыли кучу всяческих эскизов с символикой, художественных изображений разных мастеров, но ни один из них не понравился Финну настолько сильно, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть это на своей коже. Наконец По, чуть смущаясь, подозвал ВВ-8.  
— Я рисовал это, когда думал о тебе, - сказал он, назвав пароль. – По-моему, здесь есть то, что может тебе понравиться.   
И он не ошибся: из десятков зарисовок Финн выбрал именно ту, о которой думал По. Дроид за доли секунды перевёл изображение в двухмерное, а По достал из рюкзака, где хранил свой нехитрый скарб, несколько флакончиков с краской. Всё быстро схватывающий ВВ-8 уже сменил насадку на манипуляторе.  
— Сейчас? — ошарашено спросил Финн.  
— А когда же ещё? — подмигнул По. — Ложись, на полу ВВ-8 будет удобнее. А я буду рядом.  
С этими словами он расстелил на полу одеяло. От скорости событий и собственной решительности у Финна закружилась голова – с ним так уже было, когда он увидел По в плену у Первого ордена. Но так же, как тогда, он знал, что поступает правильно. Финн разделся до пояса и улёгся на одеяло. По лёг рядом, как и обещал.  
Первое прикосновение виброигл полоснуло Финна резкой, но терпимой болью — словно его резанули бритвой, но ему приходилось испытывать ощущения и похуже. Он кивнул По и чуть сжал его руку. ВВ-8 продолжил, и кожа на спине вскоре занемела. Ощущение казалось очень необычным — словно к нему прикасались одновременно огонь и лёд, как на той треклятой планете, но совсем иначе. В этот раз тонкие иглы словно вырезали на его спине новую судьбу, и рядом был По – отчаянный сорвиголова По, который рисковал жизнью по пять раз на дню, а по понедельникам в два раза больше.   
В этом жаре словно рождалось новое «Я», не FN-2187 и не Финн, а некое новое существо.   
Несколько раз у него темнело в глазах, когда иглы проходили над позвонками, но он только шипел сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что именно так и надо. По подтирал капельки крови, выступавшие на тёмной коже, и сразу же наносил специальный раствор бакты, чтобы свежая татуировка не взялась коркой. ВВ-8 работал точно и быстро, но всё равно процесс занял несколько часов, а Финну казалось, что он вообще потерял счёт времени и сейчас парит где-то в бездне космоса, и в груди у него рождается сверхновая. И не только в груди – странное возбуждение нарастало и в паху, лежать становилось всё неудобнее, а от мягких прикосновений По его словно прошибало током.   
Финн едва дождался последних штрихов на самой пояснице, чтобы повернуться и наконец поцеловать По, со страстью, которой не испытывал не только с их первого поцелуя, но и, наверное, вообще никогда.   
Понимая, что одним поцелуем дело не ограничится, ВВ-8 деликатно укатился, чтобы не мешать. По с Финном словно забыли о нём, они сейчас были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы думать хоть о чём-то ещё. Обычно плотно сжатые губы По сейчас раскрылись, он отвечал на поцелуй жадно, изголодавшись по горячим губам Финна. Даже если бы сейчас прозвучала боевая тревога, он бы её не услышал — в ушах молотом стучала кровь.   
Финн помог По стащить с себя домашнюю майку и штаны и не сдержал стона от прикосновения кожи к коже. Финн сейчас был настолько обжигающе горячим и так нетерпеливо жаждал чего-то нового, что По без слов понял — сегодня они наконец поменяются ролями. И долгих прелюдий не будет – желание слишком сильно.   
Отвлёкшись на пару секунд, По вернулся с флакончиком смазки.   
— Повернись, — хрипло сказал он.   
От зрелища округлых ягодиц у него на секунду перехватило дыхание. Он так давно хотел этого. Пройдясь влажным и горячим языком по тугому узелку, По щедро смазал пальцы и протолкнул сначала один, а потом, подчиняясь неразборчивым стонам Финна, и второй. Казалось, Финн уже давно переступил порог боли, он не ощущал её, он требовал ещё – стонами, бессвязными словами, бесстыдными движениями бёдер. И По не мог отказать.   
Но входил он всё же медленно, с трудом протискиваясь в хоть и хорошо смазанное, но очень узкое и тугое отверстие. Финн сам со стоном подался ему навстречу. Он начал двигаться сам, насаживаясь на член По; хриплое дыхание прерывали только бессвязные стоны: «Ещё! Глубже! Быстрее!» Сердце По билось бешено, его охватил тот же жар, он прихватил Финна за бёдра, помогая двигаться, и затуманенным взором впервые увидел свежую татуировку целиком – огромные иссиня-чёрные крылья, сложенные на спине. Крылья его ангела-спасителя.   
По сжал ягодицы Финна так, что побелели костяшки. Стиснув зубы, он сдерживался, пока его тёмный ангел не выгнулся в оргазме, царапая короткими ногтями бедро По. И только тогда тот позволил себе кончить; чтобы достичь пика, ему хватило нескольких быстрых толчков.   
Переводя дыхание, они оба блаженно растянулись на одеяле на полу, в пятнах разлитой смазки, красок и крошечных капелек запёкшейся крови. Вся жизнь и их любовь начинались заново, но сейчас они оба об этом не думали. Им было хорошо в объятиях друг друга.


End file.
